Second Ending, Second Love
by YAqkawer
Summary: The two of them were on a Journey to rid the world of the Demon Blades that were yet free. However after an accident befalls one of them, the two of them realize that between them lay more than simple camaraderie. The two of them wanted more. One-shot, Lemon, Again for Emphasis: LEMON WARNING


**Disclaimer: Muramasa the Demon Blade (Oboro Muramasa) belongs to Vanillaware. I have no ownership of the copyrights of the game in any form.**

* * *

Second Ending, Second Love

She looked up the Cliffside again, her neck aching from both the cold and having done the same many times before that day. This was not their first time traversing these harsh mountains. However it had not become easier with time. In fact, to her, it felt as if the task had become more tiring with each pass through the mountains that separated the two horizons of the country. A strong gale pushed itself upon her body, howling as it spat cold ice and snow upon her side. She instinctively curled as much as she could while still standing, as there was not the greatest amount of room on that narrow cliff.

"Don't dawdle. We don't have the time to afford idleness." She shifted her gaze upward again. Matching her gaze was her ward. He was already half way up the sheer cliff, and seemed not even the least bit winded. On the other hand, she was breathing heavily, and her limbs were already half way numb. However she agreed. She needed to move. These mountains were dangerous, and it would only grow worse as the sunlight faded. The sun was already nearing the edge of the horizon.

She took as large a breath as she could, trying as she could in the thin mountain air, and placed her hand upon the stone. It stung past her numbed hand, coursing up her wrist and forearm, however she stubbornly willed herself through the pain, placing her other hand upon an adjacent hold and began to lift herself up. She slowly rose, one foot rising off the ground and pushing her upwards once it found stable footing. She slowly began to gather a pace again. Her body was strong enough to traverse the environment. It had done so many times before. With that in mind, she continued on as best she could. She had done this before, and she would do so again. She needed to do this… she had a duty she needed to fulfill… she…

Her hand slipped. The hold that she attempted to grab was covered in slippery ice. Her heart sank as she felt the rest of her body begin to follow. Her other hand, unable to carry the rest of her body, also slipped off the cold wet rock. Without her hands, she began to fall slowly, but ever faster, off the side of the cliff. Regret immediately began to fill her. The fall would kill her, and that would be the end of that. One stupid mistake… tears began to flow down her cheek before being left behind as she fell further down. She closed her eyes in frustration, she couldn't stand to watch her final moments…

"Idiot!" Suddenly she felt her body jerk to the side, and a warmth enveloped her. Opening her eyes, she saw Kisuke holding her in his arms as he jumped from foot hold to foot hold with the ease expected of a ninja. Before she even knew it, they had reached the top of the cliff. Once there, he let her down gently, letting her place her feet upon the ground at her own pace. Not a moment after he let her go, she fell down, all feeling in her knees gone. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked her, practically yelling as he did so.

"E-Excuse me?" She asked weakly. She was confused, partly because of the fall, and also because she didn't know why he was angry at her.

"That you're this tired. How come you didn't say anything? Are you an idiot? What would have happened if I wasn't here to catch you?" Oh… so he was worried about her… Unfortunately, she was too tired to truly reply…

"I'm… I'm sorry…" was all she could say. The wind blew as the two stayed there, remaining silent; the sun already now half way below horizon.

"Whatever… it's getting late. We should find shelter before it becomes completely dark…" There were many caves on the mountain side that could be used for shelter. They had used a number of them over the course of their travels. Looking across the top of the cliff, they had reached the more wooded areas of the mountain. Though they were frozen over, creating a unique view that couldn't be found elsewhere in the country; a world that looked as if encased in crystal. It was not to last.

"Hide…" Kisuke said as sounds like cracking ice began to resound forth. Momohime recognized that sound… it meant that Yuki Onna had appeared somewhere. Adrenaline flowed through her again, and she forced herself to move. She clawed her way across the ground, before picking herself up into a run, kicking up snow along the way. She ran to the closest tree she could get to and hid behind it. She hated doing this… for leaving all to him. She wished she could join him in battle, to be by his side, and in the past, that wish was more than possible. However, that was when her body was in more… capable hands.

The screech of steel meeting ice rang through the air, the sole sounds in an otherwise silent world. Each clash caused her to flinch despite herself, until she hid her face in her knees, whether from fear or the shame of her uselessness, she couldn't answer. It would all be over soon. There was nothing to worry about. After all, Kisuke was a master of the demon blades, and had protected her time and time again with nary a wound or even a scratch. She knew that he would pull through again this time as he had done so before and would continue to do. At least that's what she continued to tell herself, if only to quell the worry in her heart.

Soon, as it always inevitably became, the world was silent once again. It took her a few moments to notice, but slowly, she raised her head little by little, degree by degree. She then snapped upwards, standing quickly so that she could look from the tree she hid behind. There, Kisuke's form stood against the setting sun, shining from the reflection of the snow on his body, his blade already sheathed. She sighed in relief, he was alright. She was about to call out to him when she noticed it.

"Kisuke!" She yelled as she nearly tripped into a sprint, kicking up snow as she did so. Unfortunately, the Yuki Onna had cleverly wormed its way into his blind spot when his guard was down, and as such, struck him before he could unsheathe his sword into an iai strike. "Get away from him!" Kisuke, couldn't hear Momohime, but nevertheless, ignored the pain to at least attempt some form of retaliation to protect his charge. He resumed his previous attempt to strike the Yuki Onna, but could only provide a token effort to send away the Youkai.

"Dammit… " he tersely let out as the sword nearly fell from his grasp. However the blade never touched the ground.

"Duck!" Momohime commanded as she caught the falling blade and then swung it around to finish the creature off. A single cry screamed forth before the Yuki Onna broke into pieces and then into oblivion. The world seemed to stop, the only sound being the exhausted breaths that Momohime took in. With a final, large gasp, Momohime dropped the blade and rushed to attend to her body guard. Kneeling down, she brought him up onto her lap.

"Are you alright?" She asked as he groaned from being moved.

"Idiot!" Momohime winced from the rebuke. "What if you were killed, or worse, possessed by that youkai?"

"I-I-Idiot!?" Momohime replied indignantly. "Is now the time for insults? You're hurt! I don't care what else you have to say, we are to find shelter and tend to your wounds and… and… you're not even conscious." She would have found it amusing in less pressing circumstances, however now was not the time for laughter. His life was in danger and if not addressed now, he might not ever regain consciousness. Quickly, she grabbed and sheathed the dropped sword, and then lifted him onto her back. "Shelter… Shelter… oh please… let there be shelter…" It was heavy, both he and his swords, but that didn't register in her mind. The only weight she could feel was the weight of his life, and how light it was slowly becoming; how frighteningly light.

 **-0-0-**

His eyes snapped open. Cave… that's where he seemed to be. His eyes swept from side to side; he kept the rest of his body still so as to not betray his status of being awake. It seemed that he really was lying down in a cave, which seemed to be lit somewhat. Turning his head, he found a single lit candle and their supplies somewhat sloppily strewn about. With that question answered, he slowly rose up, and as he did so, the cloth used to cover him slipped down. He seemed to be missing all his clothes save for his fundoshi, and he was sloppily wrapped in bandages. However, that was normal after some of the worse battles as he could barely do a better job. What caught his eye was the cloth that covered him.

"This is… Momohime's…" Specifically, it was her kimono, and even smelled like her. It was definitely hers. His eyes carefully shifted to the sides; left, right, left, right. He could hear a howling from his right side. He concluded that a blizzard was most likely raging outside, but with the sound being as faint as it was, they were most likely somewhat deep inside the cave, but not too deep inside. The left, quiet. He looked back down again. "Where could she have gone?" In his head he already answered that question: Most likely deeper inside the cave. Feeling his wounds, he felt that they probably had recovered enough for basic movement. It would take a bit more time to heal, but he'd be fine by morning so long as he didn't do anything too strenuous. Besides, he'd fought with worse injuries.

He took another glance around. His clothes were missing. He still had his fundoshi, but his outerwear was gone. His blades however were still here. In no time, he got up and had the blades strapped to his side, deciding to leave the supplies behind. Unfortunately, his spare clothes seemed to be missing, but at least he wasn't completely naked. Slowly, he started towards the silent end of the cave, taking great care with each step. Threats, after all, could hide be hiding in these caves, and if they have captured his charge… well he knew what he had to do.

He noted however, though while the light dimmed thanks to his leaving the candle behind, it wasn't getting that much darker. A part of him got excited. He knew caves that were like this. He considered himself quite the fan of these kinds of spaces. He hastened his steps. Each inch closer yielded to him continuing confirmation of his hopes. The air became increasingly humid. Heat was starting to envelop him, warming his body that he hadn't realized had become a bit numb from the cold. And finally, the sound of flowing water entered his hearing. Contrary to his desires, he slowed down, as he knew that the floor would soon become wet and would be dangerous to run on.

Indeed, his suspicions were correct. The cave turned from a small tunnel into a massive, bright cavern filled with steam and water; a hot spring. He took the time to savor the sight. In all honesty, he had seen many a hot spring in his travels, however he still had yet to tire of them, the pounding in his heart being evidence of his still existing excitement at the coming calm that he knew would wash over him. Slowly, he walked towards a spot he noticed where he could place his swords safely, and just as carefully placed them down, leaving him only in his fundoshi.

Then in a brisk pace, he walked over to the water of the hot spring. Upon reaching the edge, he crouched down, placing his hand in the water. It was just right. Satisfied, he slowly, foot by foot, entered the water. Feeling the aches and pains melting away, he was tempted to simply let the water take him, but that would have been poor etiquette. Instead, he began to wade through the water, the surface reaching higher and higher upon his body as he walked further and further in. Finally, he found a spot where he could reasonably sit without his head below the water. He slowly lowered himself and just as he was about to-

"KYAAAAAA!" seemed to slice through the air follow by the sound of disturbed water. Kisuke's instincts took over as he then nearly leapt to his feet and began to scan the room for but a moment before he quickly found the source of the scream. Just a few meters away, past a relatively large rock that protruded from the water, was Momohime, crouched down inside the water so as to, he assumed because the steam somewhat obscured her, hide her body. Kisuke himself was also embarrassed. Not because he was only in a fundoshi, but because he realized he failed as a guardian for almost completely forgetting about Momohime in his excitement. He decided he needed to do something to try and rectify that.

"My apologies, I hadn't realized you were bathing. I'll take my leave then." He began to turn away so as to leave the way he came, but then-

"N-No, you don't have to go. You can stay," she said, though unsure at first, but more sure as it went on. "We can… bathe together."

 **-0-0-**

She was near to screaming again. She just wanted to scream. The pounding in her heart sounded so loud, and each thump rocked the entirety her body, shaking her core to the core at its almost runaway rhythmic pace. Compounded with the fact that the only thing covering her modesty was the water, and was thus staying low, she was also beginning to feel a bit… heated. She attempted to force calm breaths, but they only become more and more haggard with each exhalation. Not helping was the steam that served to warm her even further.

"Are you alright?" Kisuke's voice sent a bone tingling chill right down her spine, that almost made her let loose a most indecent noise, but she mustered enough will to prevent such a thing. However she didn't know if she could do so again. After all, his voice was pretty much right next to her ear, because the two of them were sitting side by side, at her insistence. She couldn't tell if she regretted such or not. Most of that fact brought out by the other fact that her mind was simply too frayed by the situation to think too deeply on anything. That didn't prevent her from retorting.

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice forcing the words just a bit too hard and a bit too fast. "More importantly, how are your injuries?" The question helped to stabilize her. The reason she let him stay was so that hopefully the hot spring could help his injuries in some way; just that reason. It also would have been simply wrong to have the injured go out of their way for those unhurt. She could offer that to him at least.

He stared at her for a second before beginning to flex and stretch. Momohime's eyes glued themselves to her bodyguard's body, scanning it up and down multiple times. Scarred as it was, it was also unquestionably toned and well defined. While not large, the definition of each one as they stretched was easy to see even with the rising steam. Each muscle glistened with new angles with each movement, further showing off their tightness. The beating in her heart restarted, causing her to turn away.

"I'm fine now. A bit sore, but I'll be alright in the morning. This hot spring is probably helping that along as well." He ignored the fact that Momohime all of a sudden turned away for some reason.

"That's good. Your body was quite cold when I was war-" She stopped herself before continuing that sentence. "War- worrying about your injuries and the bandages!" She waved her arms about to abate any suspicions. Only to quickly put them back around her chest. She huddled back down into the water, embarrassed from having bared her breasts.

"What's there to be embarrassed about?" Kisuke began as he settled into the water, sitting next to his charge, though a decent distance away so as to give her space. "I've told you before, you're too skinny for my tastes." He stole a quick glance at her, before closing his eyes to relax and fully take in the hot water. He was beginning to fall peacefully to sleep. The only thing keeping him awake was his will to maintain vigilance, as well as his desire to continue taking in the atmosphere. He only managed to fail reading the atmosphere to his side.

"How… how… how RUDE! I may not be as large as Torahime-neesama, but I will have you know that I'm still growing!" Her embarrassment was gone now, replaced by rage and indignation. She suffered this sleight once before, when the two were strangers, but she will not stand it now. Kisuke heard the splashes, and gave glance to find Momohime, standing in rage with most of her body out of the water and her hair hanging freely. Her arms were covering her relatively meager breasts under one arm, and the other in a balled fist, while also failing to conceal what was below. He closed his eyes again and tried to ignore that, tried valiantly…

"Don't you ignore me!" She yelled furiously, her care and attentiveness now replaced with her need for vindication, only to see her continue to be ignored. "If… If that is how you wish to act…" her voice stated in low, almost menacing, tones. She covered the distance between the two of them, for what little or large it was, and kneeled down. Kisuke continued to ignore that and instead focused on the hot spring. It was probably going to be just her hitting him, for which she will apologize for later. He'd get over it, and so would she.

"Huh?" Except however, he made a mistake. His senses, dulled from his relaxation, could only register after the fact what had happened. Momohime had sat upon his legs and grabbed his hand with both of her own and made it to grab her left breast. The other was left exposed, the pink of her teat in full view and wet to the point a single drop of water threatened to fall from the very tip, and more were sure to follow. While not overly large, it was a size that complimented Momohime's person, creating a demure body to follow that demure personality.

"There… now d-do you see? I-is it not la-larger than before?" She stammered, her face now an even more crimson red, even more so at the ears that peaked through her glistening hair that smoothly brushed against his skin with its usually concealed volume. Her eyes looked into his own without waver. "One day I may reach my sister's size."

"Idiot…" Kisuke said it became his turn to turn away.

"What!?" she nearly shrieked, inadvertently rubbing his hand even more against her breast. The soft and warm feeling being further and further pushed up his arm.

"I don't know what your size was beforehand. What am I supposed to compare it to?" Momohime froze upon hearing those words. He was right… Perhaps something snapped in her in that moment, but in her heart, it felt like something tore, a final bit of twine was broken. Something released…

"Then… perhaps… we should change that." Words flowed from her mouth, but her mind could not keep up. It seemed her spirit was in control. And it desired. "As… As my bodyguard… it is your duty to protect this body… but I believe in order to do that, you must know this body." Confidence was building. From where still eluded her. "Right now, I ask of you to learn of my body… I will allow you to do as you wish with it for that purpose."

Kisuke, for what it seemed like, looked to have completely ignored her. However looks were deceiving. His own heart was pounding. It had been for quite a while… he'd only just noticed now because he was intentionally distracting himself with the atmosphere of the hot spring. Momohime had saved his life. He was not stupid or naïve. Momohime treated his injuries, and given the state of their clothes and the weather they were traversing through, he most likely had hypothermia, of which only certain methods could abate such a situation. He simply ignored the beating of his heart when he couldn't find her and worried. He ignored it again when he found her, relieved but spiking once more because of her undress. Now, he finally noticed it, and he noticed it matched Momohime's own heart.

However, there was one person he could not forget. Torahime, the person he swore his fealty to. The one his heart…

"I know I cannot be my sister…" Kisuke finally snapped from his stupor to find Momohime look forlorn as her eyes swayed to the side. It seems she knew what he was thinking. "I cannot replace her… I do not want to replace, or ever see her replaced. I want… my own place," She said to him, in a voice like that of a small animal, tiny and weak. However, it still found the strength to stand firm. She closed her eyes. Kisuke could not tell whether it was because her embarrassment finally caught up to her, or she was scared. He knew one thing despite that. He wished to dispel that fear, her sadness, anything that would cause her to give him that look from before. He wanted to cleave it in two. He moved his face forward.

Momohime was surprised to find soft flesh meet her lips. Opening her eyes she found that flesh to be the lips of her bodyguard. From shock, her eyes softened. They teared up, and she knew that it was neither from sadness nor the steam emanating around them. It was because she was happy. Happier than she could ever remember being. She closed her eyes once more to savor the feeling, to feel every bit of it, every centimeter, and every millimeter. The feeling only left when she realized that he pulled back. Her eyes flittered open to see Kisuke looking away, embarrassed.

"You… Still have more to learn…" she said as she let go of his hand to let it do as it wanted; to do what he wanted. Regardless of whether or not she was ready for it. The time to think on that had passed. "As you will…"

He slowly reached with his other hand to her still exposed breast, covering it as well. Like her left, it was soft and supple. While it felt like it could be molded underneath his hand, it still had its own shape to which it would not yield completely. Despite the softness of her breasts, it was still easy to feel that she had stiffened. He looked up to find her looked away, a hand in front of her crimson face, her breathing heavy. She seemed to notice that he was looking at her.

"You may continue…" she confirmed. "You may do whatever you desire to know my body… No matter what sounds I make, or face I show… I… I am yours to do with as you please…" He felt his heart skip a beat. He let go of her breast and began to grab at her behind. As she predicted, she made a sound from being so suddenly grabbed, but quickly swallowed any further cries. She wanted him to continue. His worry for her could end it before it began. She had to endure. She could feel him knead her behind bit by bit, the flesh moving like her breasts did, being put out of place before falling back into place with a measured movement that was neither too fast nor too slow. She closed her eyes once more as her legs began to fall under his grasp where he proceeded to do the same there.

Leaving one hand on her leg, he placed the other on her back. It was bony and lacked the flesh that would normally be found in the other places on a woman's body. However he almost wanted to draw his arm in, to bring her closer to him. And he did so. He only felt a minor resistance before she herself moved forward, placing her breasts against his own face. The softness that he felt with his hands he now felt with cheeks. Her smell was masked before thanks to the hot spring, but now it was strong and undeniable. It was a sweet scent that felt light and seemed almost that of fruit. He took in a deep breath as he felt Momohime do the same as some of his hair seemed to move as if drawn by wind.

"There… is…" She began shyly, even though the time for shyness had long passed. "There is one more place you must check…" She told him as she took slight glances down at his nether regions. She did not need to see it, in fact she almost did not wish to see it, but she did feel it: His desire. She, mustering further courage, was the one to place a hand on his fundoshi and deftly removed it, letting it float away before it snagged on rocks. Now both were fully nude, wet… and they both desired the same thing. They looked at one another once more. She could both feel his gaze and desires as well as the culmination of that desire stood against her just below. She hoped that he too could feel her own, that the wetness that permeated her own sex was not that of the spring's, but entirely hers.

Without words, she lifted herself up only just a bit so that he could quietly slide his member beneath her, wrapping her arms around him as she did so. With an aim as well he could muster, he fought against the slipperiness until he had placed it at the entrance. She could feel a jolt run up her spine as it moved under her over and over until it was almost poking inside once it had found where she would envelop it. Their eyes met again, this time confirming that it was all in place, that what was to begin was to begin. With a breath, she placed her lips on hers and finally, lowered herself.

She felt as it bore into her bit by bit. The head, the veins, its arc, she felt more and more of it as it dug deeper and deeper. The feeling of it filling her in a place never felt before was mirrored by a dull pain that felt like tearing, but she swallowed it down in her kiss. Each centimeter lower, she felt it farther and farther in, and she sucked his lips and tongue with greater desperation in turn to ignore the pain and savor the ever-growing pleasure. She continued to lower herself until their legs met once more. She had enveloped him completely. Upon doing so she finally broke off their kiss. The both of them gasped, both from the need for air and much more. Her now split open slit felt as if it were on fire, her vision was sputtering in and out, and her grip around her lover was strong, as if it would never break, both above and below. Even the slightest bit of movement served to remind her of what dared to poke at her womb and did so with a wave of euphoria each time.

He felt his member surrounded in warmth, surrounded by Momohime. It was blazing hot inside her, standing out even as they were dipped in the waters of the hot spring. Just the feeling of her grip below was making him gasp for more air, as if the way she strangled his member somehow held sway on his lungs. As he finally felt his chest fill with air, said breath seemed to escape again as Momohime then began to lift herself up, a bit of red blood flowing out form where they connected and dissipating into the water before being lost to the whiteness of the rest of the spring. The movement struck him and he felt something surge from his member up his spine. Like a wave, it grew as she continued upwards, its grip making each millimeter feel like more, until he nearly felt as if he would fall out of her.

Momohime's legs gave way, their strength almost failing as she let herself almost fall back down onto him, spearing herself again with his erect sex once more. Her breasts bouncing ever so much, so freely, each time she moved up and down; shaking sweat off with each stroke. She took the initiative to move as she realized that he could not do so with him being beneath her. It being unbecoming was something she would most likely think of later, but for now all she desired was to feel more of him, to feel it again, and again. She wanted the feeling of him reaching behind her navel, deep within her, to feel him spread her open with his hard sex, to mark her as his.

She repeated the motion over and over, slowly rising up, only to have her strength gave way as pleasure ran laps inside her body. It was a perpetuating cycle that she was unused to and each cycle took longer and longer to repeat. Try as she might, the pleasure she felt over took her as it sapped her strength, falling into its grasp. When she felt as if she could move no longer despite her desire otherwise, she felt her lifted up by Kisuke. Without ever separating, she was lifted and placed below him, her legs spread wide, her breasts hanging somewhat to her sides, as his body hung over her own.

"I'm sorry… but I can't take it anymore…" he said to her. Before she could reply, she then suddenly felt him move on his own. It was a different sensation from when she tried to pleasure him. Before, she could anticipate the surges as they slowly came one after the other, however now Kisuke was in control. She felt herself get dug out over and over, much faster than when she was leading. What felt like surges before was now just a continuous stream that was growing bigger, faster, harder. She moaned out, no kiss to muffle her cries this time, as she could not hold in her voice any longer. Each time she gasped, she followed with another cry of pleasure. Her mind began to leave her as the pleasure consumed her consciousness. The only thing it could focus on was the prick that would kiss almost kiss the entrance to her womb each time it thrust into her; each time it molded her into its shape.

Kisuke kept going, each thrust becoming harder and harder to deliver, not because he was getting tired, but because Momohime gripped him tighter and tighter, pulling on him more when he began to pull and pushing against him more as the walls inside had shrunk back from his leaving them. The only thing to abate the difficulty was the slipperiness of her sex that seemed to get wetter and wetter despite having left the water. Each movement, to and fro, served to pleasure him in turn just as it did her. When he heard her let out a moan, he too grunted from being overwhelmed by the sensations.

In and out, to and fro, Momohime accepted everything that Kisuke gave. Suddenly however, she felt a wave of pleasure greater than any other. In response, she cried louder than before as her pleasure peaked beyond anything before, her body feeling lighter than air as if flying. Kisuke felt the same as he felt his own pleasure surge outwards from his member and inside Momohime. The both of them embraced each other as tight as they could as their climax reached its own climax. They both felt as if they were higher than any cloud as Momohime continued to greedily receive Kisuke. Then, gently, they both floated back down. Contentment filling both of them in the pleasure was. Her grip began to slacken as his member in turn began to stand down. Strength left Kisuke as he gently lay upon her, both their breaths heavy, but calming down. Both of them for just a moment had their visions fade to darkness but returned in due time. When he felt some of his strength return, he lifted himself up to look at Momohime.

She still breathed heavily, her eyes closed as she tried to regain herself after their act of passion. Slightly he could see her eyes open before she gave him what smile she could between her breaths. Weakly, she tried to rise up to meet him, but her head fell limp. Catching her and making sure she was okay, Kisuke then completed her attempt and kissed her again. This time only lightly so that they could continue to catch their breaths. Kisuke then limply rolled to the side so that he could lie down. Momohime, sat up to make sure he was okay. She saw him in a state similar to her own only moments prior.

Inevitably her eyes wandered downwards until they chanced upon her lover's now softened member. It limply lay against his body, the balls beneath resting on the stone beneath them. She blushed as she took in the sight of what was inside her. At the thought, she looked down at her own genitals. She couldn't see the opening itself, but she could see that a substance of pink, white, and red, was flowing out from her and slowly dripping down her glistening thigh. Placing her hand just above where she accepted him, she recalled the sensation of him being inside her, of her holding on to him as hard as she could, of when she felt him release himself into her womb. She placed a finger inside out of curiosity. Compared to before, it was a dulled sensation. It was not nearly as pleasurable and not nearly as big either. She slid it in and out, hoping to replicate the feeling, but it was not enough. It wanted more.

Looking back at her partner, she saw that his member was still dormant. Momohime reached into her memories. She recalled that the maids would gossip about certain acts that would happen around her home. Of them, one seemed apt. Willing herself upwards, she moved slowly until she was in front of him and she was kneeling with his member right in her face. When she took it in hand, she could see him look up, their eyes meeting. This stopped her only for a moment as she felt his sex begin to harden in her hands. Ignoring him, she took a deep breath, and swallowed his member whole. It tasted bitter; it wasn't anything like she had tasted before. She almost wanted to stop, but her desire to be desired again prevented her from ending. Inside her mouth she did what she could sloppily remember from eavesdropping. She began to suck upon it like a sweet candy and attempted to lick it at the same time all the while moving her head up and down. It felt in a way disgusting to her, but she continued because she could hear his grunts as she went up and down, signaling to her that she was soon going to have what she wanted.

Kisuke was surprised to see Momohime place his member inside her mouth. He could feel when her tongue licked the underside of the head, how it felt like she was trying to take even more from him than she did already, using her breath to try and draw his essence out. In a moment of clarity however, he saw that she was beginning to rub her own sex as she pleasured him. Seeing this, Kisuke placed a hand on Momohime's head. A single jitter of surprise, she looked up, letting go of his sex and sitting up. From there, Kisuke only pushed her back slightly so that her entrance was in better view. Before she could even register surprise, he dove down and began to tongue her slit, focusing on a small bead like flesh at its top. Pleasure returned to Momohime in greater lengths than what she could muster on her own. She at first tried to stop Kisuke, for fear of it being dirty down there, but the pleasure instead caused her to grip his hair tightly as she spread her legs once more to give him ease of access. Only to then close them around him in an effort to abate her growing pleasure.

When her breaths finally let out into moans, Kisuke stopped to look up to find Momohime looking straight back into his eyes. Wordlessly, she fell back down, only to be turned gently turned over on her stomach, her breasts smooshed to the rock below. She almost was about to indignantly cry out before suddenly having her rear lifted. Realizing what was happening, even though she couldn't see, she wanted to protest. However, that desire faded as anticipation built up once more as she felt the tip of his prick meet her entrance. He slid it up and down, teasing her as it moved the flesh around her hole slightly open, but never fully committing. He did this over and over, bringing Momohime's mind to submission. Though she hid it, she began to frenzy in desire for him to take her again; to feel him deep within and abate the itch behind her navel. Then, suddenly, he, in one go, thrust all the way in. She let out a yelp of pleasure that turned into more moans as he resumed from where they left off before; as if it had never stopped at all. Her face slackened slightly, letting her tongue slip out for just the slightest amount, before she caught herself and swallowed it back with effort amongst the returning pleasure.

She could not tell how much time had passed, but she could then feel him bend down and reach for her breasts. His desire for her body caused her to flush even further, as she felt him seem to grow even larger within her. She was near to fainting, and if not for her already being on the ground, then she may have fallen. As each thrust was made, the both of them felt their consciousness flee them once more. Each time his pelvis met her behind, it was met with equal moans from both their voices. And like before, the both of them began to reach their climax in time. Each thrust became more and more difficult as Momohime's grip tightened and tightened again; Momohime felt fuller and fuller in turn, as if he was getting bigger and bigger, filling her more and more.

At last, Momohime felt something flow into her again, splashing inside as it hit her womb. Kisuke in turn, felt himself being sucked dry, as Momohime seemed to not let go with an iron grip, telling him to release everything so deeply that it would never leave. Soon the pleasure once again was slowly repainted in contentment. Momohime felt herself relax for a moment, but only for a moment as Kisuke seemed to harden once more to her surprise.

"Wait! I've just… I can't… Not so soon…" She pleaded. She wanted to continue in due time, but not right after the last time. She, for some reason, felt even more sensitive than before. She wished to save what dignity she still had. At least her mind said so.

"You said I can do as I wish to learn about your body. I'm taking you up on that offer…" He said as he followed it up with another thrust inside her.

"Ah… TheEEN! Then, please… gentler…please… yes… yesss…" Kisuke listened to her and slowed down just a bit. The two were going to learn very much about each other.

 **-0-0-**

Momohime's first thought was that it had become cold and she shivered a bit in response. Her next act was to try and cuddle herself, only to find a pain shoot through her lower regions as she tried twisting her body. They were not sharp, but they were still unexpected. This caused her to fully wake as her eyes snapped open to find that she lay alone. She ignored those dull sensations as she forced herself to at least sit up. A cold chill blew through, causing her to shiver as she felt her teats harden under her arms that she used to quickly cover herself. Though it was still dark inside the cave, it was brighter than it was before. Wrapping herself with the blanket, she tried to stand. Her nether regions, however, refused to move as she requested. They protested from having been used so thoroughly the night before. She ignored their cries and forced herself up, wobbling as she tried to stand.

After great effort, she finally was standing, though not without even greater effort to continue doing so. She found that she could still force herself to walk and began doing so, walking towards the entrance. Slowly but surely she made her way towards the light. At the entrance was who she was hoping to see. Standing there, keeping guard as always, was Kisuke… fully clothed… She looked at her own self, and began to feel a surge of embarrassment. Along with that were the memories of the night before, and the incredible acts the two shared. It all served to make her slink in both shame and arousal. She was about to creep back to their camp within the cave to dress herself properly, only to be stopped when she heard a voice.

"Are you alright?" She looked back to see that Kisuke had not turned around, but he could not have been addressing anyone else. "Was… I too rough last night?" No, she almost wanted to say. He was wonderful. It had hurt at first but… she swatted those thoughts away.

"I'm fine, just… just a bit sore…" there was no point in dancing around the issue. "From what I understand it's normal." For what little she understood and remembered of it at least. "I'll be alright in just a bit."

"That's… good…" he let out. "Rest for a bit, come get me when you're feeling better. Go to the hot spring if you need to. I'll stand here and watch." It sounded like a normal conversation between the two. However, a key difference was picked up by Momohime, it was the first time he had gone to such lengths to take care of herself, to be doted upon by him. Instead of going back as she was told, she walked up and embraced him from behind. He could feel him tense up as she did so, her smile widening when she felt it.

"If you wish, you can join me in the hot spring." There weren't many barriers left anymore. She began to bury her face into his shoulder when she heard him give his usual terse response.

"In just a bit…" he said softly.

"I can wait…" she said into his body. She looked up to find the sun rising above, the icy world like that of crystal, forever preserved and beautiful. The snow like a blanket of whiteness that spread over the ground, the ice that hung from the trees like glass ornament, the still flowing river which reflected the sun over itself and created a sound in an otherwise quiet world. "If I wait with you, it will not seem as long…" In time they would wait together again, and wait for many more things, the things for which one lives life for. They would wait for it with each other. However that is not this story. That may be told another time.

THE END

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

No your eyes were not deceiving you, I did indeed write porn. So yeah this was a commission by someone who wishes to remain anonymous. They wanted me to do a lemon about Momohime and Keisuke, I obliged because let's face it. It's not a bad thing to say, I wrote fanfiction porn on the internet. It's just one of those things that goes: That's a funny thing on my internet history. So yeah, I did it partially for the lulz, paritally for the experience. You don't grow by staying in your comfort zone. It's also just one of those things where fanfiction half the time devolves into sex anyways, and I've somehow avoided that for a while with my other works.

Momohime and Keisuke are interesting to me as that though they are the main characters of the game, they don't really interact save for each other's second endings, and rare hot spring encounters here and there. It's actually kind of weird to have two characters be only footnotes in the other's story in a video game, let alone any media. It's not a common creative decision at all, and I wonder what the driving force behind the decision was to have their paths cross so little. Especially compared to Odin Sphere where each story is interconnected to the last. In this story though, the point was to see an expansion upon Keisuke's second ending and write a story fitting that story thread, and of course make it a lemon. To see a love story that kind of was absent in the game. That was pretty much the goal. Whether or not I succeeded in that is up to the reader I guess.

Also, it's been years though since I last played Muramasa. I should really get to those PSVITA remake DLCs.

Anyways, for those who are actually reading this thing for some. I hope you enjoyed it, for what it was worth. Find anything good you want to exemplify? Anything bad or stupid? Like 16yo virgin girl writing porn stupid? Let me know with a review, so that I can improve in the future… well that is if I ever write porn again, which may not happen.

Regardless, I hope you enjoyed yourselves, and have a nice day.

PS. I normally don't do commissions, so please don't ask. This is sort of something that happened randomly, and I unfortunately just don't have time anymore to do commissions due to just real life, being real life. Besides, I'm behind on other things I should be writing.


End file.
